


Experimental

by RainbowSerenity



Category: Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII Series
Genre: F/M, for science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 05:30:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4613013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowSerenity/pseuds/RainbowSerenity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hope gets super drunk and has an experiment he wants to carry out....for SCIENCE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experimental

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this about a year ago when someone requested "Can you write a fanfic where hope is drunk and decides to have some sexy time with lightning?" 
> 
> Even now, this fic is still hilarious to me, so up on this site it goes!

This was definitely not what she’d had in mind.

“Light…” Hope mumbled in a daze. “Light, I think - I think I’m drunk. Oh man.”

“You need to learn how to hold your liquor,” she muttered in reply. Truthfully, she didn’t feel a hundred percent in her right mind herself, but she had two factors on her side: she’d drank a lot less than Hope had, and she’d always been good at holding her liquor. It would probably take three times as much to get her in the state Hope was currently in, and she had no desire to test that out.

“Hold? Like…like _this_.” Hope reached out and - well, there was really no eloquent way for Lightning’s fuzzy mind to describe it except for the obvious - grabbed her boob. “Man, I could hold this for _days_ , seriously.”

She swatted his hand away, as pleasant as the distraction had been. At least they were at home - Noel had wanted them to stay a little longer for his birthday celebration, but it had basically turned into various drinking games, and neither Lightning nor Hope were really into that.

Plus, Hope was drunk enough already.

"Come on.” She helped him towards their bedroom, mostly just guiding him - Hope, honestly, was pretty coordinated when he was drunk. He was one of the only people she knew who could walk in a straight line when he was hammered. It was almost as though he was too aware of his body.

“Oh maaaan, has that door always been that color?”

Unfortunately, in return, it seemed he gave up some of his brain.

“Yes,” Lightning replied patiently. When they were in their room, she let go of him. “Go sit down on the bed. I need to - ”

Her words were interrupted when Hope grabbed her hand and quickly yanked her towards him. It surprised her enough to stumble, and they fell to the bed in a tangle of limbs.

Instead of untangling them, Hope just pulled her closer. Really, Lightning couldn’t complain at all. He’d spent most of this little celebration chatting with Noel and Snow, which was perfectly understandable. It was nice to have him back all to herself, even if he was completely out of it.

“Light,” he said suddenly in an urgent voice that was hard to take seriously since his eyes had grown comically huge. “Light, there’s something I wanna do.”

“What is it?”

He rolled her onto her back and maneuvered himself on top of her, sliding his knee between her legs in a perfectly choreographed move that would’ve been impossible if he’d been sober. “There’s…something…”

She stared up at him, distracted by the way his knee was moving, and lightly squeezed his hand. “What?”

“For science. Light, I’m kinda drunk,” he slurred, “and I want to fuck you for science.”

“……….”

“For _science_.”

There was a split second where Lightning was tempted to snicker in his face and go back to her original plan of making him drink a ton of water and sleep it off. He was so bug-eyed that it was hard to take him seriously in his quest for…science.

But then his knee moved just right and she couldn’t help but moan, her head falling back against the sheets. Hope seemed to find this as a delightful opportunity to trace the skin of her neck with the tip of his tongue. She couldn’t help but fling her arms around his shoulders, keeping him there as her hips automatically moved against his knee.

"Hope,” she murmured in a husky voice, “are you…mmmph...sure about this?”

He initially responded by nibbling at her neck, one hand disappearing under her shirt. “For science,” he repeated, his hilariously drunk tone taking on a far more needy one.

Lightning suddenly didn’t care about the ungodly amount of complaining he would likely do tomorrow due to an inevitable hangover. All she knew was his hands and body and _lips_ , and apparently it was all for science, whatever Hope had convinced himself that meant.

Either way, this was one experiment she was more than glad to carry out.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr](http://rainbowserenity.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
